Kel'Ma'Te
by Virginie31
Summary: Daniel est heureux comme il ne l'a pas été depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, lui mieux que quiconque devrait savoir que la vie n'a jamais été si généreuse avec lui.


**NdA - Une fois n'est pas coutume, voici une histoire centrée sur le personnage de Daniel. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! V**

* * *

 _Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété de leur créateur et/ou de leur diffuseur. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière._

* * *

 **Kel'Ma'Te**

Le livre, un vieil ouvrage usé par le temps et les conditions précaires dans lesquelles il avait été conservé, était ouvert sur le bureau ; Daniel n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la double-page sur laquelle figuraient une illustration et un texte. La découverte qu'il venait de faire était si incroyable et inattendue qu'il ne semblait pas parvenir à en réaliser pleinement la portée ; il se trouvait comme figé, sa stupéfaction si grande qu'elle ne laissait aucune place à l'excitation qu'il savait qu'il aurait pourtant dû ressentir.

Sur ce papier jauni, dans ce livre trouvé sur une planète dont le nom lui échappait, apparaissait la réponse à l'une des plus grandes interrogations de bons nombres de ses confrères.

C'était... C'était incroyable.

Il commençait tout juste à intégrer les détails de sa découverte quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Ce contact familier, qu'il lui semblait pourtant ne pas avoir senti depuis une éternité, le fit sourire ; il ferma les yeux, appréciant le léger massage exercé sur ses muscles douloureux, oubliant pour un temps le livre et sa découverte.

\- Tu travailles trop...

Il rajusta ses lunettes et se tourna vers Sha're, pressé de lui expliquer ce qui l'avait retenu dans son laboratoire. Mais à la place, il entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant par là-même s'échapper sans les articuler les mots qu'il voulait prononcer, et il admira sa femme : elle était magnifique. Un humble sourire venait parfaire son beau visage, et sans comprendre pourquoi, Daniel fut saisi d'une vive émotion. Des larmes qu'il ne put contrôler roulèrent sur ses joues ; il se leva et passa ses bras autour d'elle, l'enlaçant comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de disparaitre.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Une note d'inquiétude dans sa voix ; il se recula et lui sourit, captant son regard, refusant de se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

\- Notre mission n'a duré que trois jours ; tu es trop sentimental, affirma-t-elle sérieusement.

Puis un sourire vint confirmer qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot et il l'embrassa tendrement, sentant de nouvelles larmes menacer de se déverser sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi émotif, tout à coup.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, souffla-t-il en saisissant sa main.

Et il l'invita à se pencher au-dessus du bureau pour observer le livre et le merveilleux témoignage qu'il offrait.

* * *

Teal'c se dirigeait vers la salle de sport lorsque le bruit d'objets que l'on déplace sans ménagement attira son attention ; il tourna à gauche en direction du laboratoire de Daniel Jackson et trouva son coéquipier dans un état d'agitation avancé.

\- Vous semblez troublé, Daniel Jackson, constata-t-il depuis le pas de porte, les mains jointes dans son dos.

Il observait les livres qui jonchaient le sol, un sourcil arqué. Son ami n'avait jamais été organisé, mais il avait vu des champs de bataille moins chaotiques que cette pièce.

\- Il était juste là ! s'agaça Daniel.

Teal'c ne répondit pas immédiatement, laissant l'archéologue soulever pour la troisième fois depuis son arrivée une feuille de papier posée sur son bureau, constater qu'aucun livre ne se trouvait dessous et la remettre à sa place, frustré.

\- Puis-je vous offrir mon assistance ?

Daniel tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés ; ses lunettes avaient glissé sur son nez.

\- J'avais un livre, juste là ; celui que j'ai trouvé sur... peu importe. Il était là et... il n'y est plus ! s'exclama-t-il en plongeant sous le bureau dans l'espoir de l'y trouver.

Teal'c fit un pas prudent en avant, scannant la pièce du regard. Les livres n'étaient pas ce qui manquait ici.

\- Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas l'avoir posé ailleurs ?

\- Il était sur mon bureau juste à l'instant, répéta Daniel en se relevant et en parcourant lui aussi du regard les rayons des étagères, le sol et les quelques meubles bas qui croulaient sous des dizaines d'ouvrages. Je ne l'ai quitté des yeux que quelques secondes, le temps de raccompagner Sha're dans le couloir...

\- Sha're ? interrogea Teal'c en tournant vivement la tête vers lui.

\- Oui, répondit Daniel en se frottant les yeux et en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, las. Leur mission a duré moins longtemps que prévu et elle est passée me voir avant son débriefing.

Les mâchoires de Teal'c se contractèrent.

\- Faites-vous référence à votre épouse, Daniel Jackson ?

Ce dernier cessa de se frotter les yeux et posa sur lui un regard fatigué et confus.

\- Et combien de Sha're connaissez-vous, au juste ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il reprit sa recherche dans l'espoir de localiser enfin son précieux ouvrage. La silhouette massive de Teal'c n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et Daniel sentait que le Jaffa l'observait.

\- Écoutez, Teal'c, dit-il aussi diplomatiquement que son état d'esprit le lui permettait, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'aider et je crains de ne pas être d'excellente compagnie ; je vais m'en sortir, vous pouvez partir.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Le ton employé étonna Daniel, qui cessa ses recherches pour se tourner vers Teal'c.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Êtes-vous certain d'avoir vu votre épouse à l'instant ?

L'inquiétude perçait dans la voix du Jaffa et une sensation étrange à l'arrière de son cerveau, semblable à un fourmillement, rendit Daniel mal-à-l'aise. Il tenta de la faire disparaître en se frottant la nuque.

\- Je sais qu'elle ne devait pas revenir avant quarante-huit heures, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, leur mission a été écourtée, répondit-il avec un léger soupir.

\- C'est pourtant impossible, Daniel Jackson.

\- Oh, et pourquoi ça ?

Teal'c pouvait être si obtus, parfois !

\- Parce que Sha're d'Abydos est morte.

Le silence tomba lourdement dans la pièce. Daniel fixa Teal'c sans bouger, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres entrouvertes ; il tentait de déterminer la signification exacte des paroles de son ami.

\- Est-ce que c'est une tentative d'humour ? Écoutez, je sais que Jack vous encourage à...

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas de l'humour, coupa le Jaffa en faisant un pas vers lui.

L'archéologue ne savait quoi dire ; il ne comprenait pas quelles étaient les motivations de Teal'c. A cet instant, son ami lui parut menaçant ; pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Daniel eut peur de lui.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule ; je viens de la voir : elle sort d'ici ! protesta-t-il alors que le fourmillement s'intensifiait.

Teal'c baissa la tête.

\- C'est impossible, répéta-t-il.

Daniel cligna des yeux ; pourquoi s'entêtait-il ainsi ?

\- Elle est morte. C'est moi qui l'ai tuée, ajouta le Jaffa après un court silence.

Un élan de rage propulsa Daniel sur ses jambes mais il s'effondra, inconscient, avant d'avoir pu atteindre Teal'c. Ce dernier se précipita sur le téléphone de la pièce, demandant de toute urgence l'intervention d'une équipe médicale.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Daniel sentit qu'on lui passait un linge humide sur le front. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux ; ses paupières pesaient tellement lourd ! Sans ses lunettes, tout autour de lui était flou, mais il reconnu sans peine le décor d'une chambre d'infirmerie.

\- Tu es réveillé, mon amour.

\- Sha're, murmura-t-il dans un sourire en tournant la tête vers elle.

Il avait toujours su que sa femme était en vie ; ce qu'il ignorait, en revanche, c'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait sur ce lit.

\- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

\- D'après les médecins, tu as contracté un virus lors de ta dernière mission. Une fièvre s'est développée et tu t'es évanoui peu de temps après que j'ai quitté ton laboratoire. Teal'c t'a trouvé alors que tu étais inconscient.

Daniel se sentit soulagé ; ça expliquait tout ! La fièvre devait l'avoir fait délirer et il avait prêté à Teal'c des propos qu'il n'avait jamais tenus. A côté de lui, Sha're avait cessé de lui passer le linge sur le front ; elle le regardait sans rien dire, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres. Daniel pensa qu'il devait être vraiment fatigué, parce que les contours de sa femme devenaient de moins en moins nets. C'était comme si... comme si elle disparaissait.

\- Repose-toi, mon Daniel, entendit-il avant que ses paupières ne se ferment complètement.

* * *

\- Ah, Docteur Jackson ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir parmi nous !

Daniel s'assit sur son lit en voyant le médecin entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Est-ce que je peux sortir ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Le Docteur Caldwell consulta le dossier de son patient sans répondre, puis il releva la tête vers lui.

\- Pas tant que vous ne serez pas totalement remis, je le crains. Et tant que nous ne saurons pas ce qui a provoqué votre évanouissement...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, faisant néanmoins comprendre à Daniel qu'il serait prisonnier de l'infirmerie pour quelques temps encore.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez arrivés à déterminer que j'avais été infecté par un virus lors de ma dernière mission.

Le médecin haussa les sourcils.

\- Et qui vous a dit ça ? demanda-t-il en dirigeant un stylo lumineux vers les yeux de son patient. Vous avez des symptômes particuliers ? Mots de tête, nausées ?

\- Non, répondit Daniel. Un peu de fatigue, peut-être. C'est ma femme qui m'a parlé du virus que j'aurais contracté lors de ma dernière mission.

Caldwell éteignit le stylo lumineux et le remit lentement dans la poche de sa blouse ; il avait l'air soucieux.

\- Votre femme ; Sha're, n'est ce pas ?

Daniel acquiesça.

\- Elle vous a rendu visite ?

\- Elle m'a veillé jusqu'à mon premier réveil.

\- Et où est-elle maintenant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ; au mess, certainement, étant donné l'heure...

Le médecin acquiesça et nota quelque chose sur un carnet ; Daniel détestait ce geste : il l'avait vu faire trop de fois par les psychologues après la mort de ses parents.

\- Docteur, s'il y a quelque chose, dites-le moi !

Le médecin sourit d'un air qui se voulait sûrement sympathique, mais qui parut grotesque à Daniel.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Docteur Jackson, nous n'avons pas encore diagnostiqué l'origine de votre trouble. Je dois vous laisser ; une infirmière passera d'ici quelques minutes pour de nouveaux prélèvements sanguins. Je reviendrai vers vous dès que nous aurons du nouveau.

Il sortit et Daniel se laissa tomber sur son oreiller en soupirant ; ça allait être une très longue journée.

* * *

\- Sois patient.

Il sourit malgré son manque d'entrain et tourna la tête vers la porte : Sha're était appuyée contre le chambranle, les bras croisés. Elle ne s'était pas départie de son sourire apaisé, celui qu'il aimait tant, celui qui lui venait en tête à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne veut pas me dire ce que j'ai ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit ; elle lui saisit la main et la serra gentiment.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont fait fausse route au départ et qu'ils ne veulent plus avancer d'explication avant d'être sûrs d'avoir trouvé ce que tu as...

\- Eh bien apparemment, leurs nouvelles "recherches" nécessitent de prélever la moitié de mon sang, maugréa-t-il.

Son esprit s'allégea lorsqu'il entendit sa femme rire ; c'était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles et de nouveau, il sentit une vive émotion l'envahir. C'était comme si Sha're lui manquait alors qu'elle était là, à moins d'un mètre de lui, sa main caressant doucement la sienne.

\- Tu sais que je vais bientôt repartir, dit-elle.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Daniel. Mais tu rentres à peine de mission !

C'était la raison pour laquelle il était si ému quand elle était là, décida-t-il : il ne la voyait plus jamais. Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Pour quand est-ce prévu ?

\- Dès que tu seras guéri, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je ne partirai pas avant.

* * *

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Je ne fais que ça, apparemment, constata Daniel en remettant ses lunettes alors que le colonel s'approchait.

Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit en laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Jack se plaça à côté de lui, s'appuyant contre le matelas sans vraiment s'asseoir.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Trop sérieux au goût de Daniel.

\- Je me sentirai mieux quand ils voudront bien me dire ce que j'ai...

Jack acquiesça et parcourut la pièce du regard.

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de visites ?

\- Le général est passé il y a quelques heures ; j'ai aperçu Teal'c, aussi, mais il n'est pas rentré.

Jack acquiesça alors que Daniel semblait se demander pour la première fois pourquoi le Jaffa était resté aussi distant.

\- Je n'ai pas encore vu Sam, reprit-il.

\- Elle devrait passer dans la journée, assura Jack. Elle est... occupée ailleurs.

Daniel fit un signe de la tête : il n'était pas inquiet.

\- Les médecins disent que vous pensez avoir vu Sha're, dit Jack d'un air trop détaché pour l'être vraiment.

Daniel fronça les sourcils et passa une main sur sa nuque ; le fourmillement recommençait. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra ; il se mit immédiatement sur la défensive.

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un agacement à peine voilé. Ma femme, Sha're, est venue me voir ce matin dans mon laboratoire. Nous avons discuté et je lui ai montré l'ouvrage que j'ai trouvé sur P3... P7... peu importe ! Elle est ensuite venue me voir à plusieurs reprise ici même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde semble avoir autant de difficultés à saisir ce concept !

L'archéologue s'était levé et faisait maintenant les cent pas dans la pièce, la main gauche posée sur sa nuque. Jack grimaça.

\- Daniel, tenta-t-il.

\- Jack, je vous arrête tout de suite ; je sais ce que je dis, je ne délire pas. Vérifiez le registre des retours, visionnez les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité, faites ce que vous voulez, mais arrêtez de mettre en doute la présence de Sha're au SGC !

Le fourmillement s'intensifiait ; pourquoi devait-il autant insister pour les convaincre que son épouse était présente dans la base ?

\- Je ne dis pas que vous délirez, Daniel. Et si vous pensez l'avoir vue, je veux bien vous croire, mais...

L'archéologue s'arrêta juste devant lui.

\- Daniel, poursuivit le colonel d'une voix calme, vous savez que Sha're est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

Le calme tout juste instauré se brisa et une vague de panique envahit l'archéologue.

\- Non, dit-il. Elle était là !

Était-ce de la peine qu'il lisait dans les yeux du militaire ?

\- Elle n'est pas morte ! insista-t-il. Elle... Elle est revenue avec moi d'Abydos il y a six ans, quand j'ai rejoint le programme. Elle travaille ici !

\- Daniel...

\- Elle fait partie de l'équipe SG... SG...

Son visage n'exprimait plus que de la détresse ; pourquoi le numéro de l'équipe de Sha're lui échappait-il ? Il tenta de retrouver le nom de ses coéquipiers, mais il s'en trouva incapable. Le fourmillement à l'arrière de son crâne devenait insupportable. Il vit Jack se lever au moment où ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui et il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Ils sursauta presque lorsque Sha're prit sa main. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne était léger, discret ; c'était presque comme si les longs doigts de son épouse frôlaient ses mains sans les toucher vraiment. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa longuement, observant les mille détails de son visage qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir oubliés.

\- Pourquoi me disent-ils tous que tu es morte ? chuchota-t-il.

Il avait peur de poser cette question à voix haute ; qui sait ce qu'en serait la réponse ? Elle lui sourit, les yeux brillants, et caressa son visage de sa main libre.

\- Tu seras bientôt guéri, mon amour, souffla-t-elle.

\- Sha're...

\- Tu connais la vérité, dit-elle.

Il acquiesça, pourtant incertain. Sha're était là ; radieuse, aimante, telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue. Mais pourquoi, alors, ses plus proches amis lui soutenaient-ils qu'elle était morte ?

* * *

Sam lui adressa un sourire timide lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Il suivit sa progression du regard lorsqu'elle entreprit de déplacer une chaise pour venir s'asseoir près de lui, notant l'hésitation de ses gestes, ses lèvres pincées, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Comment vous sentez...

Il l'interrompit d'un geste.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en grimaçant, comprenant qu'il devait avoir entendu cette question plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Sam, dites-moi ce que j'ai.

Elle acquiesça et soupira.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des souvenirs de notre dernière mission ?

Daniel se redressa dans son lit, croisant ses jambes en tailleur, et prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

\- Je ne pourrais plus vous dire le nom de la planète, mais je me souviens du temple dans lequel j'ai trouvé un livre... Oh mon Dieu, Sam ! Le livre ! Il faut le retrouver à tout prix ! Il contenait... Il contenait...

Il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras et il croisa le regard de son amie.

\- C'était une découverte tellement importante, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de m'en souvenir ?

Sam pinça les lèvres.

\- Daniel, vos souvenirs ont vraisemblablement été altérés.

L'archéologue haussa les sourcils.

\- Le temple dont vous venez de me parler, le livre... Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé, Daniel.

Il resta silencieux alors que le fourmillement maintenant familier envahissait la base de son crâne.

\- Je suis retournée dans la crypte dans laquelle vous avez passé la majorité de votre temps lors de notre mission sur P7Z499 ; une analyse de l'air a montré la présence en quantité importante d'un gaz inconnu sur Terre. Ce même gaz est présent dans votre organisme.

\- Et ce gaz provoquerait... quoi ? Des hallucinations ?

Sam acquiesça.

\- Ce gaz empêche l'oxygénation optimale de votre cerveau et vous sombrez régulièrement dans l'inconscience. Ce qui se passe ensuite, c'est sûrement votre inconscient qui le dicte.

\- C'est ridicule, souffla Daniel en se frottant la nuque.

\- Vous avez mal ? demanda Sam.

\- C'est juste... J'ai simplement... Ça fourmille, peina-t-il à expliquer.

\- C'est la première fois que ça vous arrive ?

Il fit non de la tête et s'écroula sur son lit.

* * *

Daniel fixait sa femme ; elle était assise sur la chaise que Sam avait déplacée et lisait un livre - _le_ livre, réalisa-t-il. Il bougea dans le lit, attirant ainsi son attention.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'étudier, dit-elle en désignant l'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Un sourire s'afficha un instant sur le visage de Daniel, pour disparaître presque aussitôt.

\- De quoi est-ce que ça parle ? demanda-t-il.

Sha're lui sourit ; ce n'était ni un sourire confus, ni un sourire amusé. Elle semblait davantage résignée ; elle savait qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait. Elle le posa sur la table de chevet et prit les mains de Daniel dans les siennes.

\- Je vais partir, maintenant, expliqua-t-elle.

Ses yeux brillaient ; Daniel savait qu'ils étaient le reflet des siens. Il lui semblait qu'elle commençait déjà à disparaître.

\- Attends ! cria-t-il.

Elle exerça une légère pression sur ses mains, comme pour le rassurer. Daniel se dégagea gentiment et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Kel'Ma'Te, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

\- Kel'Ma'Te, répondit-elle à voix basse avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Il se réveilla au son de paroles échangées entre des personnes qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

\- Si son inconscience se prolonge au-delà de quarante-huit heures, il faudra prendre des mesures, disait une personne qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Ses signes vitaux sont stables et l'activité cérébrale est normale ; de plus, les derniers examens montrent que le taux de gaz dans son sang est de plus en plus faible. Laissons encore un peu de temps à son organisme pour...

\- Il revient à lui ! s'exclama l'infirmière qui lui faisait face.

Daniel battit des paupières, agressé tout autant par le bruit qui l'entourait que par un mal de tête tel qu'il en avait rarement connu.

\- Docteur Jackson, savez-vous où vous êtes ?

C'était Caldwell.

\- A l'infirmerie, répondit-il sans mal.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Sha're, murmura-t-il.

\- Vous la voyez ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Docteur Jackon, il est important que vous me répondiez. Voyez-vous votre femme ?

\- Non, répondit-il doucement. Elle est morte ; Sha're d'Abydos est morte.


End file.
